Nightmares
by Kawaii.Yui-Chan
Summary: A series of One-Shots about how Natsu helps Lucy with her nightmares :3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Soooo, I just came up with a few ways Natsu would calm Lucy down when she has nightmares :3

This is not a story, just some one shots, randomly ordered and they aren't connected with each other:)

There might be also a few with an AU ^_^

Hope you'll like them :3

–-

This had been going for days now. Lucy always woke up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat and most of the times screaming. The worst was, she could never remember what she dreamed about, but she knew one thing. It contained death. And she hated death.

It started with a mission team Natsu took 1 week ago. It was simple, not really something of a great challenge. But it went wrong – horribly.

It ended with Erza being unconsciousness, Gray hurt badly, Wendy unable to do something due to the fact that she needed to use her healing magic so much, Natsu also hurt, the Exceeds missing and Lucy broke her leg and had also a lot of bruises.

But all of that wasn't really what bothered her so much. Yes, she was worried about her friends and for the two cats, Happy and Charla as well but in the end they all made it home, safe.

Now every time it got dark in the evening, Lucy already started shaking, knowing that she would dream the same shit like every night. And then she would wake up, run to the toilet, throw up, drink something after it and go back to sleep. But that procedure would repeat throughout the night and Lucy couldn't quite get to change it.

It bothered her. She was tired, worn out and she always felt like throwing up again in the morning although she did that more times during night. Some times she asked herself how often someone could actually throw up without getting seriously ill.

But that was her littlest problem. She had more problems with covering it up from her friends. It was strange enough for her that she hadn't shown up in the guild for at least 4 days now. And she knew it was just a matter of time until one of her friends would drop by and check if she was fine. And then they would see that she was indeed not okay.

But what should she say then? She didn't know herself why she had this problem right now. All she knew was that her dreams always woke her up and then she remembered the most disgusting part of it, the only things she could remember anyway, and needed to throw up.

How could anyone help her with that?

_Maybe I should pay Polyushka-san a visit... _The girl gulped slightly at the thought. What if she was seriously ill? If she had a disease no one could heal? And Polyushka-san hated human.

Lucy shook her head and left for the kitchen. She felt kinda dizzy since she hasn't slept properly for such a long time. And she never ate something because she always had to throw up after it.

She took a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with cold water. The liquid flowed down her throat in an easing way. It was dry and hurt but the water made it feel a bit better. When she came back into her living room she stopped a bit shocked at what she found although she already expected something like that.

Natsu sat cross legged on her bed, he wore a serious expression. Happy was nowhere to be found.

''Natsu? What are you doing here?''

He looked up at her a bit and his eyes widened.

''You don't look that good, Lucy.''

Lucy turned her head slightly away. She knew very well that she must look awful. And it was only natural for him to come here and check up on her. And now he knew that something was wrong, and god damn it she started feeling dizzy again.

A bit shaky she leaned her one hand on the table next to her, trying to hold her weight. That little act didn't go unnoticed by Natsu and he slowly stood up.

''Don't mention it... Just a bit dizzy.'' Lucy's voice sounded different from her usual cheerful voice. It was cold and seemed to be far away.

Natsu didn't like it. He neared her.

''Lucy what's wrong?''

She tried to laugh but it was only a little smile. ''Nothing, really... Why are you here again?''

And then she fell forward when her legs couldn't hold her any longer. But she didn't fall on the floor. Instead she felt an arm sneak around her waist and the other one on the back of her head.

''Just worried about you.''

Now his voice sounded different. Also foreign, more caring, in a way. But still there was this Natsu-like sound in his voice.

But Lucy didn't really record what happened when she fell asleep in his arms soon after.

Natsu sat down next to her bed when he laid her down and pulled the covers over her body. He checked her temperature but she didn't seem to have a fever. Maybe she was really just dizzy, just like she told him. But that thought fast left his mind when he saw her expression changing after a few minutes of sleeping.

It looked pained. She started turning slightly and her breathing became slightly faster. A bit worried, Natsu slowly stood up and leaned over her a bit. She seemed to have a bad dream and when Natsu reached out his hand to wake her, Lucy suddenly sat up and screamed.

The pink haired boy retreated slightly, shocked from his friend.

Lucy's eyes only reflected horror and fear. When Natsu wanted to say something she reached her hand up and covered her mouth.

Fast Lucy left her bed and ran to the bathroom. She slammed the door and leaned over the toilet.

Natsu stood in front of the door and listened, wanting to do something to help her.

He knocked slightly.

''Lucy?''

''Don't come in... Please.''

Her voice was shaking. And he knew that her body was shaking as well.

Although she told him to stay outside, he came in. What he found was nothing he liked. Lucy half lied over the toilet, her body looked like a wet sack. She looked like she didn't has any strength to do something. Her cheeks were red from her crying, her sobbing the only noise that filled the little room.

Natsu slowly came closer and knelt down next to her.

''I told you stay outside...'' It was only a whisper. She was even to weak to care about that he saw her like that, neither could she be mad about him right now for not listening to her. She just didn't care the slightest bit.

''For how long?''

Lucy looked up a bit, looking into his eyes which were filled with concern.

''How long... what?''

''For how long has this been going, Lucy?''

Ashamed, Lucy leaned her head back down on her arm, more tears leaving her eyes.

''A few days...''

''Is that the reason why you didn't showed up in the guild?''

A single nod was his answer. Sighing Natsu stood up. He collected a little cub from the washbasin and filled it with water. He also took a little towel and then he came back, crouching down next to her.

He carefully lifted her head and wiped her mouth with the towel. Lucy found it incredible embarrassing but she couldn't really fight it.

Then he gave her the cub with water which she gladly took and drank up in one sip.

Natsu carefully gathered her in his arms and left the bathroom. He laid her down on the bed again and settled next to her.

''So what happened?''

His voice was calm, when he whispered into her hair. He had seen a lot of different sights of Lucy by now but this was new to him. Normally she would open up and talk when something is wrong but it seemed that she tried to hide it on purpose this time.

''I have a bad dream since a few days...''

''Just one?''

''I don't know... I can't remember it...''

Natsu shifted slightly and then he leaned over her body. ''Tell me.''

Lucy tried to sock his head but he caught her hand. Natsu titled his head a bit, making Lucy chuckle. She loved it when he did that.

''Like I said... I can't remember...''

''But you always wake up. That's why you haven't slept the last days, right?''

The girl benath him blinked a bit.

''How did you know?''

''You're incredible pale and you have dark circles.''

''Oh.''

Natsu leaned down a bit and rested his head on her shoulder.

''So... What is it?''

Lucy sighed, not really knowing what to say.

''I... I always wake up not remembering what exactly happened in the dream but I always see a few pictures in front of my eyes... From that mission... But it ends different...''

When she stopped Natsu looked up and waited for her to continue.

''Well... It's just that you all... you all die... And I always see _how_... But then I can't see anything else...''

''You're so stupid.'' He already leaned his head back down and nuzzled into her neck when he said that. Lucy knowing all so well that it was stupid from her not to say something earlier only nodded her head and started to cry slightly.

Natsu placed his hand on her stomach, startling her a bit. ''Natsu?''

But then he slowly rose his temperature and her stomach got comfortably warm and the incredible uncomfortable feeling of throwing up left her and she eased to his touch.

''Better?''

Lucy nodded slightly, her eyes closed already.

''Thanks.''

Natsu sighed heavily and pecked her cheek. And Lucy had no problems with that.

''Come.''

The dragon-slayer rolled off her and pulled her with him so that she laid on top of him.

''The next time you have problems like that, you come to me straight away, 'kay?''

Lucy nodded with a slight smile on her face.

After some time Lucy started sleeping and she welcomed the feeling, because some times everything you need to fight a nightmare is your best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

AU – Somewhere where mobile phones exist xD

Enjoy ~ :3

–-

It has been ten minutes now since Lucy woke up. Scared and nervous. This dream freaked her out. She often dreamed about this shit but this tonight was more shit than before.

There was always a man, and she was alone, going home in the dark. You can imagine the rest.

Since she dreamed about those things she was scared of meeting her friends in the evening.

Well, not scared of meeting her friends but more scared of going back home, alone.

Lucy would always walk home alone, since she lived in the opposite direction than everybody else. And since she was an 18 year old girl she would be able to handle that. At the beginning she had no problems but now since she had those dreams she would always get nervous when she was alone when she was outside and it was dark.

And now she had such a dream again. The last time it happened she called Levy with the excuse that she just watched a super sad movie and she needed support to survive the night. There was no way she could do that again. Especially since Levy didn't believe her in the first place.

When Lucy turned to the side, the clock read 4:55 am. Who could she call at a time like that? Oh yeah, right. No one. Normal people would sleep at a time like this...

Sighing, the girl turned onto her back again. The light of the moon shown through her window and covered her bed and the ground in front of it in a light blue and white.

Lucy closed her eyes again, trying to banish her dream from her mind and get at least a bit more sleep. It didn't work.

Groaning, she sat up. It annoyed her. When she heard the slightest noise and if it was just the wind outside she freaked out. How was she supposed to fall asleep like that?

The girl fell back on her back and pulled out her phone from under her pillow. Then she opened her messenger and read through the messages she received after she fell asleep. Her friends often went to bed later than her and they would still write her although they knew she was already sleeping.

There wasn't anything exciting about the messages she received. Just that Gray was drunk again and Juvia had to bring him home. The two of them had been together now for 7 months. The first couple in their circle of friend. But there would soon be another couple. Lucy was sure that Levy and Gajeel were the next ones. She had enough of listening to her best friend, telling her that she loved him so much but wasn't sure if he felt the same.

Lucy laughed slightly. He sure as hell loved Levy. Even a blind person could see that. And Lucy would do everything to get them together.

Again, Lucy had to smile when she saw a photo Erza took that evening. Gray, Gajeel and Natsu were seen on it, smiling like idiots.

Her heart started beating slightly faster when she took a longer look at Natsu's stupid smile. It was so adorable that Lucy couldn't tear her eyes away. She often saw him smiling but on this picture it was another smile. Different in a way of pure happiness and drunken state.

Normally he wouldn't drink that much that he would be completely drunk but it seemed that he was in a good mood yesterday.

Now she got a bit sad, she actually always wanted to see him a bit drunk.

Her phone vibrated slightly in her hand, startling her a bit.

She received a message. Fast she opened the chat and read through the few lines. She first didn't pay attention to the person who wrote at such an hour but after she read the text she looked up.

It read 'Natsu'. Lucy frowned. Why would Natsu write her now?

His text was also very strange. '_Hiii:3 I saw that you're also still awake:) Why didn't you join us tonight_?'

Lucy wasn't sure what to answer. They had been friends even before she got friends with everybody else, but since she found out that she actually loved him, things changed.

Or maybe she was just imagining things. She started typing.

'_Hey:) I wasn't feeling that good and I was really tired. Maybe I'll join you the next time... Why are you still awake_?'

She waited, seeing that he was also typing. Then her phone vibrated again.

'_Haha, can't sleep. Guess I overdid it tonight... Is everything okay_?'

'_With the alcohol?:D Yes, I'm fine, Natsu. Thanks :3'_

'_Defiantly, I feel like throwing up the whole time:D You'd tell me when something is wrong, right_?'

'_Aww, poor Natsu :D Yeah, I would :)_'

'_Then tell me._'

The girl smiled a bit. Even through her writing he knew that something was up with her. She dipped her head in her pillow and waited a bit. Her phone vibrated yet again.

'_Lucy, tell me. What's wrong_?'

She sighed, starting to type. But it was interrupted when the display changed and she received a call from Natsu.

Hesitantly she picked up. ''Why did you call?''

''You didn't answer.''

''Well, I would need a bit of time to text you my problems.''

''So something is wrong.''

She groaned and fell back on her bed.

''Lucy?''

''Hm?''

''Are these _problems _the reason why you're not going out with us anymore?''

''Kind of.'' The blonde covered her eyes with her one hand, being ashamed of it although she knew she had no reason to be.

''So... What is it?''

''I... Have nightmares Natsu.''

There was a pause. She heard him sigh and that he moved. But he didn't say a thing.

Lucy wanted to ask what he was thinking but then he spoke.

''What are they about?''

Lucy gulped audible. She never even wrote them down in her diary. How could she tell him?

''I... I can't...'' Her voice trailed off, tears threatening to fall.

''Lucy, tell me. It's no good if you keep it inside of you all the time.''

The girl sobbed slightly but caught herself from crying out loud.

''Natsu I _can't_... I don't know how I'm supposed to talk about them...''

''Try.''

She never heard him talk like that to her. His voice was really soothing at that moment. Lucy gripped her phone tighter and started.

''You see... I... I always dream about that some man r-rapes me... On the way home after I meet all of you... B-because I'm always walking home alone... And...''

But at that moment she couldn't hold back the tears which just wanted to leave her eyes so badly.

''I'm sorry I never told any of you... But I didn't want to bother you... I mean, I'm old enough... But... I just...'' She wasn't able to stop her tears. It was quiet between the two, Lucy was just crying and Natsu only listened to her broken and shaking voice.

After some time he spoke again.

''Lucy. You should have told us. It's not really that much of a problem for me to walk you home, you know? And that you're scared about something like that isn't bad at all. I can totally understand but you shouldn't hide behind your fears and always say 'no' when we meet. I mean, we're friends and it's always more fun having you around us.''

He waited for her to calm down.

''You... You would really do that? I mean, walking me home?''

''Of course!''

Lucy smiled a bit when she could hear his normal cheerful voice. That was her Natsu. The Natsu who would always be there for her when she needed it.

''Thanks.''

''You're better now?''

''Yeah.'' Lucy was still smiling, knowing although that he couldn't see her that he knew she was smiling.

''Hey... It's already pretty early and we have to stand up anyway in half an hour... How about I pick you up and then we breakfast somewhere together?''

When Lucy took a look at her clock again it was indeed already half past 6. She never recognized the time when she was talking to Natsu.

She kinda liked the idea. Going to breakfast together before college. Why not?

''I'd love to.''

She heard him laugh a bit.  
>''Okay, I'll be there in 20 minutes.''<p>

–-

Hihi:3

Hope you liked it ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

This is gonna be short, but pure fluff and stuff xD

Hope you'll like it :3

–-

Natsu heard a knock at his door. At first he thought that he misheard it and thought it was a noise caused from the wind outside.

He was wrong.

After some time he heard a second knock.

And a third one.

Groaning, he pushed the blanket away and left his bed. He knew who stood in front of the door. He was used to it. It happened the night before and the night before that night.

The group was staying at a hotel but they all had single rooms. No one was actually complaining about it. They just wanted to enjoy some days off and it wasn't that bad having no one else around when you're sleeping.

Well, that would be the normal case. But in Lucy's case it was different. She had every night a bad dream and the first night, Natsu just recognized that on coincidence when he left his room to get something to eat in the cafeteria. He passed her room and heard her crying, Thoughtful how he is, he knocked and asked if she was okay.

She let him in and cried the whole night in his arms. And now she would always pay him a visiti when she woke up due to her nightmares.

And tonight must have been a pretty bad one. When Natsu opened the door, Lucy was shaking. She stood in his door frame unsure if she was bothering him. She played with her nightgown and looked down to the ground. Her bangs covering her teary eyes.

Natsu sighed when she didn't say a word. ''Again?''

And Lucy couldn't do other then slightly jump forward and smashing her body against his, burying her head in his scarf which he apparently didn't take off before he went to bed.

Natsu eased at her touch in a second and pulled her closer, wrapping his strong arms around her shaking figure.

''That bad?''

He only heard Lucy sniffle. After some time she calmed a bit when Natsu started to run his hand gently through her hair.

They were still standing in the door frame. Natsu shifted a bit and pulled her on arms length.

''Wanna go sleeping?''

Lucy looked down again, ashamed that she was actually scared to go sleeping again.

''C-Can I... Stay here?''

Natsu smiled softly at her and walked a bit to the side, took her hand and pulled her inside of hi room. Then he closed the door and guided her to the bed.

She had been sleeping here yesterday as well so it wasn't really akward when they both laid down and faced each other.

''Sorry for causing you this trouble...''

''It's no trouble at all.''

Lucy smiled a bit and closed her eyes, snuggling a bit into his pillow. She was indeed tired.

But she always felt so safe with him, he was her partner after all and he would always look after her.

When Natsu was sure she fell asleep, he stroke over her cheek once. His eyes softened at the content sigh Lucy let go of.

He leaned in a bit closer and took her hand into his, letting her feel that she wasn't alone and that she could sleep safe and sound.

–-

Fluffy :3

I f*cking love those two


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

–-

_''Run, Lucy!'' Natsu's voice sounded in her ears so foreign like never before. They had been fighting some strange creature for a longer time now and it didn't seem to get weaker. But they did. _

_Lucy was already out of magic and also physical power. Natsu was also near his limit. There was nothing they could do. _

_And now the monster smashed Natsu into the nearest wall, making him scream out aloud what wasn't rare for him but the way his voice sounded was rare. Different from everything Lucy ever heard. It sounded so painful, so full of agony. Like all his bones broke at once. _

_And Lucy was not able to do anything. She was just laying there, watching how the monster slowly approached her. _

_Natsu desperately tried to stand up and fight it, to not let it close to her. But he as well, was done for. And then he screamed her name, like his life depended on it. _

_The next thing Lucy saw was how the monster gathered some magic for an attack and charge for her. She closed her eye, fearing to look into her certain death. _

_But it never came. _

_When she cracked open one eye she saw Natsu hovering above her, protecting her from the magic with his own body. He leaned down, carefully wrapping his arms around her head and torso, preventing anything from hitting her. She heard him cough at her side, his body was shaking. _

_''Natsu, stop...'' She begged him again and again. But he wouldn't listen to her. Instead he leaned down and whispered something with the last strength he had. _

_''I'm sorry, Lucy...'' And then the monster hid them with such force that his whole body was pressed down onto hers. She heard him scream and it hurt her so much. It hurt her more than when the magic just would have hit her instead of him. _

_After some time, it stopped. The magic and the screaming. When Lucy looked down onto herself she saw this body laying above her own. There was no breathing, no heartbeat. _

_Just a Natsu, who didn't do anything. _

_''Natsu?'' But he didn't answer. _

_''Come on, Natsu. You can't do this...'' She slowly lifted her torso, making Natsu's body roll off her slowly. _

_''Natsu... Don't... Don't leave me...'' She was already crying, feeling nothing but pure despair. _

_''NO!''_

''NO!'' Lucy sat up in her bed, her face covered with tears. She was shaking when she looked down at her hands. She had to catch her breath and calm down, her chest was heaving way to fast. She was covered in sweat and her tears didn't seem to stop.

_What a dream... _She thought when she thought back. She never dreamed something like that before. Of course she had bad dreams but something so incredible hard for her to comprehend... She still didn't understand that Natsu really died in her dream, _protecting _her.

''Lucy?'' The girl startled when she heard the whisper from the side. She turned around a bit and looked into the black eyes of non other than Natsu. He had sneak up in her bed again during the night.

Lucy was fast on wiping her tears and hide her face in her blanket but Natsu knew something was wrong when he smelled her tears and fear clearly.

He also sat up and just pulled her crying form into his chest, earning only more silent cries.

''Hey, what's wrong?''

The girl only snuggled up to him, gripping his vest so tightly that she could actually rip it off.

It was a good feeling for her, that he was here right now, with her. She knew it was only a dream. And that he was here and gave her the comfort she needed was even better.

''Nothing.'' She chocked out, trying to get even closer to him. Natsu took a look down and saw her still shaking.

''You can't tell me it's _nothing_, Lucy.''

He wanted to pull her away slightly, so he would be able to look into her eyes but she wouldn't let him. When he felt her actually forcing herself against him he relaxed his arms and just hugged her again.

''So, what is it?''

Lucy only shook her head. ''Just a dream.''

''Must have been a bad one.''

''Kind of.''

He smiled a bit when Lucy's voice sounded familiar again.

Natsu carefully laid down again and pulled her with him. She rested her head on his shoulder, letting him hold her. She felt safe in his embrace, the warmth which was radiating from his body made her feel comfortable.

''What are you doing here anyway?'' Natsu laughed a bit when she was already falling back asleep, since he was there and there was no reason to be afraid.

''Felt like coming.''

''Can you stay?''

''Was planning to do so all along.''

He felt her smiling against him.

''Good.''

–-

I know a bit short, but kinda cute :33

I love them sooooooooooooooo much *_* :333

Hope you liked it^^

Review and like and follow and what ever xD

Bye:**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

–-

He knew that she would probably beat him to death if she were to find out that he sneaked into her bedroom during the nights. But he was doing it all the times, since he just felt comfortable around her. And her whole room had this incredible scent which also laid in the air around her when she was close to him.

And oh how he loved that smell. If he could he would catch it and safe it inside his nose so he would be able to smell it all the time. Though he knew it was impossible he hoped that it would happen sometime. And now he was here again, standing inside of her room, next to her bed.

He actually planned on sleeping here, since her bed was really comfortable. But every time he got here at nights he would always just watch her sleep. Because only in her sleep she looked the most relived and relaxed. And he loved that look on her face when she was sleeping. She always wore that slight smile, and when the moon shone through her window her light skin seemed like it was gleaming. Like the skin of the perfect puppet.

But he would never compare her to a puppet. She was so much more than just a person you could command. Sure, she was stubborn from time to time and he wished that she would actually listen to him in certain situations but he loved it how incredible independently she became.

She got a lot stronger and also she was even more brave than before.

He remembered the times when she would always try to run away from him when he asked her to go on a job with her. And how scared she got in some situations. But on the other hand, even when she was scared she never ran away and left someone behind, except when she got forced to do so and she couldn't do something against it.

Her loyalty and her deep feelings she held for her friends, her family were some of the greatest character traits he loved about her.

But tonight she seemed to be different. She didn't wear the peaceful expression she normally wore when she was sleeping and in her own world of dreams. It seemed this time she had entered the world of hell if you considered that her breathing was very uneven and that she tossed and turned a few times.

Her eyes were tightly squeezed and her hands foisted in the sheets.

But should he do? If he would wake her up now, she would kill him. He would be forced to tell her why he was here and since she could tell when he was lying he had to tell the truth, not that he wouldn't do that to begin with. He hated lying, especially to his friends.

But if he would let her continue having this, and it seemed _very _bad dream, she would be the one to suffer... And wouldn't it be better to let him suffer than her?

Slowly he bent down a bit and closed his hand around one of hers. Only at his touch she seemed to relax a bit. But she was still breathing fast and after a few more seconds she started whimpering.

That was all to him. He leaned down and stroke over her hair with his other hand.

His mouth was close to her face when he whispered her name.

''Lucy.''

And she reacted somehow. She turned to the source of the voice when he repeated her name again and his hand tightened around hers.

''Lucy?''

Lucy tried to open her eyes, letting the get adjusted to the darkness in her room.

She was crying. Her body was shaking slowly and she tried to get her breathing to a normal level again.

''Natsu...'' It was more a sigh of relief and before he could react she already had flung herself against him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and just cried out for god knows how long.

And all Natsu did was holding her, because he knew that was all she needed. After some time she calmed down. Natsu felt her relaxing in his arms and her crying subsided slowly.

''What are you doing here?'' The girl chocked out quietly.

''Sneaked in.''

That made her smile a bit. Only Natsu would give her such an answer. But she was actually pretty happy that he was here.

''Thought so...'' Lucy pushed herself away from him and looked into his eyes. And like she thought he was worried.

Sighing she turned her head away a bit.

''I just had a bad dream... That's all.''

Natsu titled his head a bit to the side, eying her a bit longer. He could tell that she was still thinking about it and that she was scared to go back to sleep.

''Want me to stay?'' Lucy looked back up. Was that really Natsu? The Natsu who was always acting like a 12 year old child who cared about nothing else than food, fighting and his family/friends?

But when she thought about it... She was one of those friends as well, wasn't she?

With a slight blush she nodded and moved a bit to the side so he could lie down as well.

Now they were lying there next to each other, their shoulders touching and they just stared at the ceiling.

After some time, when Lucy still seemed to be scared, Natsu turned onto his side so he could face her.

''Do you want to tell me about that dream? Maybe it helps you, so that you can sleep again.''

Lucy did the same and looked into his eyes, recognizing how less space there was between them.

''I... I dreamed about that day on Tenroujima...''

Now Natsu knew why she looked like she was in pain when she was sleeping. That day had been hard for all of them and even Natsu dreamed about it once after they all came back.

''You know, Natsu... I was really scared... I mean, we all were scared. And in this dream it was like living that again... It felt so... so real...''

Natsu took her hand into his when he saw her shaking slightly. It must be still hard for her to talk about that topic. If Mavis had not been there, then they would be all dead now.

He looked into her eyes, trying to push away the fear which was still inside of her.

''It's okay to be scared about that. I was also scared. Scared of losing all of you. But we are alive now, so we should enjoy this life which had been given to us. And if you dream about that day that's only natural. But I'm always here for you, Lucy. We all are.''

A few tears ran down her cheeks after he said those words. She knew that. But how was she supposed to stop her dreams, it's not like she's dreaming that because she wants to.

But then she only smiled, a bit shyly but still she smiled.

''Yeah, I know. Thanks Natsu.''

He responded to her smile with wrapping his arms around her middle and pulled her against him, making her squeak slightly.

''Let's get some sleep.''

The dragon boy nuzzled his face into her hair making her blush deeply. Normally he didn't do those cuddly things, but actually Lucy liked the feel of it, so she let it slip just this time.

''Night Natsu.''

''Night.''

We all know that this would repeat for a few more days or even weeks... With or without nightmares.

–-

Hehe :333

I just recognized that Natsu would be the ideal boyfriend xD

Okay, I recognized that before (Yes, I know, I have a lot of problems :D)

See ya:**

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

AU: Somewhere were mobile phones exist (again) xD

Enjoy:*

–-

Lucy groaned again in annoyance when she looked for the thousands time at the clock just to see that another hour passed. She was laying in her bed since half past 10 pm and now it was already 2 in the morning. She was annoyed, about herself.

How scared could you possibly be to not fall asleep? Oh yeah, right, damn scared.

And she was. She was so incredible smart to watch this stupid horro movie in the evening and now she had to think about it the whole time.

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the pictures from the movie. How the blood covered the main characters body and how heads were ripped off. And she always thought she would stand right next to the scene, seeing everything in slow motion. It was horrible. Lucy actually never felt so scared in her life and now she had to fall asleep with those things on her mind.

How was she supposed to do that?

She tried a lot of things. Drinking a hot chocolate. Reading a book, Writing her story. But every time she laid back down the pictures from the movie appeared in her head.

The last try and if that wouldn't work, she would just stay awake for the rest of the night.

The teen pulled out her phone and started playing a game. After a good 10 minutes she got tired again and closed her eyes.

And just when she thought she could finally sleep, she heard a loud noise from the next room, just like one scene in the movie. Scared, Lucy curled herself up under the covers and started crying. Why did this had to happen to her?

There was still one thing she could do. She knew that normally he didn't sleep that long so he might be still awake. And even it was strange to ask something like that in the middle of the night she did it. She liked him after all very much and that would actually be a good opportunity to grow closer to him.

She started typing.

_'Hey, Natsu. Maybe this is strange but... I watched a really scary movie and now I can't fall asleep... Can you... Well if it doesn't trouble you... Come over?'_

She waited. She saw that he had been online 3 minutes ago. And she had sent the message 5 minutes ago. He should have seen it.

But he didn't answer.

Maybe she was to direct. Would he really do that? I mean, they were friends. Lucy met Natsu through Erza a few months ago. And she would lie if she would say that he wasn't affected to her. He had implied a lot of things in those months, making Lucy feel all hot around her heart.

But was this to much? Hesitantly she reached for her phone again.

_'Natsu?'_

Was she stupid? Why did she sent that? Now he would defiantly not answer. Groaning, she turned on her back again and stared at the ceiling.

_Great..._

It felt like hours since she wrote him. And he still haven't answered yet.

Lucy wanted to pull the covers over her head again and just force herself to sleep when her phone vibrated.

Fast, she turned around and read the message.

_'Lucy, I'm in front of your door. Let me in.' _

Lucy's eyes went wide at that little text she just received. He was here? In front of her door? So the reason why he did not answer was because he was busy coming here.

Her face was completely flushed at that. Who would do that in the middle of the night if it wasn't really important?

She snapped to that. Does that mean that she's important to him?

The knock on the door startled her a bit.

''Lucy? Come on, open the door.''

The girl gripped the door handle slightly and opened the door.

She was greeted with a bag full of snacks and a DVD, Natsu held up in the air, a big smile on his face.

Lucy couldn't hold back the few tears which left her eyes.

''Distraction's here.''

The girl sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder.

''You're the best.'' Her voice sounded soft in Natsu's ears. His grin only brightened after she said it.

''I know.''

He forced her inside and settled her on her couch. Then he filled all the snacks into bowls and started the DVD.

He picked a comedian movie to get Lucy on other thoughts. They laughed a lot during the movie, Lucy completely forgetting about the other movie she watched earlier.

To the end of the movie the two were still sitting on the couch. Lucy had leaned onto Natsu's shoulder, after the first 30 minutes of the movie, and he simply wrapped one arm around her giving her a feeling of safety.

''Thanks for coming here, Natsu.''

He looked down at her and saw her eyes fluttering a bit. He smiled a bit and leaned his head onto her's, his lips slightly brushing over her hair.

''No problem.''

He felt her nodding slowly when she finally gave in to her tiredness. Natsu wanted to move her carefully when he felt her getting more and more into the state of sleeping.

When he successfully stood up and had the girl in his arms, she snuggled up a bit to him and whispered against his chest.

''Please stay.''

Natsu's eyes softened at that. He had to admit that he found Lucy really cute and also very kind. Since Erza introduced her to him they spent a lot of time together and he was actually happy that she offered him to come over and now to even stay. Though it was due to her fear but if he was able to calm her down he would do that.

He laid her down carefully and leaned over her head. He kissed her forehead and whispered against her soft skin.

''Sure.''

Natsu took off his shoes and also laid down in her bed. The girl next to him was already fast asleep, so he just threw his arm over her middle and held her against his chest.

''Night, Lucy.''

He nuzzled his head into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. Vanilla.

''Sweet dreams.''

Were his last words before he also fell into a dream world.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

–-

It has been a terrible night for Lucy and Natsu. It should have been the best since it was his first time sleeping over since they were in a relationship but now... They weren't able to sleep.

Well, not very long at least. Because the moment they both fell asleep, Lucy's head tugged closely under Natsu's chin and her body pressed tightly against his chest, Lucy had to have a terrible nightmare.

She was sweating and shaking, crying till no end when she awoke. Those warm and strong arms from her boyfriend were still tightly wrapped around her, holding her in a protective cage so nothing could happen to her. Like something would happen to her anyway in the middle of the night but Natsu just wanted to make sure.

Lucy looked up a bit when she felt his arms pulling her even closer, if that was possible. His eyes were still closed and when Lucy leaned up a bit to check if he really was sleeping she recognized that she couldn't since his hands practically dig into her waist, preventing her from moving the slightest bit.

But then again, we are talking about Natsu here so he would recognize immediately when something was wrong. And that was the case at the moment. So when he felt Lucy shaking against him and hear her soft muffled cries and felt her skin starting to sweat he also awoke, already pulling her closer to show her that he was there.

He was concerned not a question but he also knew that nothings _'serious' _happened since he only was able to smell her and his own scent in her room. So no one was here and had harmed her in any way. Yes, she was crying but maybe she was just thinking about her parents... Or she had a terrible nightmare.

Natsu was about to find out what happened in a few minutes but for now he could only think about possibilities on why Lucy was like this.

The dragon-slayer carefully sat up with Lucy in his arms and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and started to rock them back and forth slowly.

His hands ran down her back soothingly, one hand running through her hair after a few minutes.

When he felt Lucy practically gripping his scarf and shoulder he leaned his head against hers.

''Shh. It's okay, Lucy.''

Softly he kissed her hair, never stopping his calming actions. She was at a loss of words to explain why she was like this but she also knew that he wasn't bothered by it.

So she just let him hold her when she felt like that was everything she needed at the moment.

After some more minutes she seemed to calm down slowly, Natsu never stopping moving his hands up and down her back.

When he spoke, his breath tickled her ear.

''What's wrong?''

Lucy only shook her head, reassuring him that it was indeed nothing serious.

''Just a really bad dream.''

Natsu sighed audible, her body moving with his when he moved slightly.

''What was it about?''

''You.''

Now Natsu pulled her away a bit and looked at her.

''It's impossible that it was a bad dream then.''

Lucy smiled softly and nodded. But then a slight sadness ran over her face, Natsu recognizing it immediately. And it pained him. What bad could there be if she dreamed about him? He only hoped that he didn't hurt her in her dream... If he would he would beat himself up.

''You... Well, you... I mean it was different... It felt so real...''

Natsu leaned down his head a bit, looking directly into her eyes.

''What felt so real?''

Lucy looked down to their intertwined hands and smiled softly before another tear drop left her still watery eyes.

''You died in my dream.''

Natsu automatically squeezed her hand, shocked that Lucy dreamed something like that. Now he knew why it was a horrible dream although she dreamed about him. He also would be like she was right now if he dreamed something like that about her.

Only the thought about it made him grit his teeth. How could he have let her dream about something like that? And why the hell did he die in her dream? He was supposed to protect her, everywhere.

''I'm sorry, Lucy.''

His soft voice startled her a bit. Why was he apologizing.

''Why are yo-''  
>''I should take better care of you so you don't dream about something like that ever again.''<p>

And that's when this warm feeling embraced her heart again, just like the time when he told her that he loved her and would stay with her forever.

He was always able to find the right words in all situations even when some of his decelerations were stupid, she loved them.

She leaned forward and brushed her lips against the skin of his neck.

''Don't you feel guilty for my dream.''

His arms wrapped around her still slightly shaking figure and pulled her against him again.

He then laid down with Lucy right next to him, still running one of his hands through her hair.

They laid there a bit longer just taking in the others presence, Natsu leaning over and breathing an affectionate kiss against Lucy's hair.

''I'll never leave you, not here and not in your dreams.''

''Promise?'' Her sweet voice sounded in his ears, he laughed slightly and just hugged her tightly.

''Promise.''

–-

AN: So this ends this series of One-Shots.

I know there are a lot of more ways for Natsu to comfort Lucy with her nightmares but I actually think these are cute enough ;D

Hope you liked them:*

And thank you 3 :*


End file.
